Various embodiments of the invention relate to an auto-focusing method and apparatus.
An auto-focusing function is used to automatically focus an image and obtain a focused image by using a digital photographing apparatus, such as a digital still camera (DSC), a digital single-lens reflex camera (DSLR), a camcorder, etc., before the digital photographing apparatus performs a photographing operation.
A conventional auto-focusing method calculates a focus value with respect to an input image according to the distance between a subject and the digital photographing apparatus, creates a focus graph using the focal value, detects a maximum point on the focus graph, and determines that the maximum point is the focus value that should be used to focus the image. However, when the digital photographing apparatus captures an image having a low contrast among point light source images and non-point light source images by obtaining a focus value based on the conventional method, the captured image is often not focused.